


Has anybody asked?

by Maitimiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Meet the Family, Off-Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: The Crispino family loves this boy who's going out with one of their children. Which one, though?





	Has anybody asked?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMeowMix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/gifts).



> This was a really fun prompt to fill, I hope you enjoy it!

"Is Emil coming over today?" Martha asked her sister distractedly, passing her a pasta strainer to dry, "He is such a sweet boy."

"He is," Answered Rosa as she moved hurriedly through the cramped kitchen, stirring pots, rearranging the chairs around the table, shooing the cat away and grabbing plates from the cupboard above the sink, without actually putting the strainer down. "The kids went out to pick him up. They should be arriving soon."

Valentina, who was the youngest of the sisters and had no children of her own, asked with a good-humored smirk "Has anybody asked them yet?"

Rosa stopped stirring the sauce for the short time it took her to give her sister a look. "That is no business of yours, Tina."

"Doesn't hurt to ask!" She said, gesturing with her wine glass. "It's not like we've just met him, he's around more often than Sara is."

"Sara has her things to do," Martha answered before Rosa could, "And we don't want to make the boy uncomfortable, questioning him about his personal life like that."

"We don't need to ask _him_. I was going to ask Michele."

"Like anyone could get anything out of _that_ boy." Martha turned the tap off for a second as she tried to fit another piece of dishware into her elaborate pile without making the whole thing go down. It was no easy task. Valentina leaned more intensely on the doorframe.

Rosa picked eight wine glasses in one hand before realizing she was still holding onto the pasta strainer. She huffed and pushed it to her younger sister, before moving to set the glasses on the dinner table, in the adjacent room.

Valentina immediately set it on the nearest flat surface.

"Maybe _you_ can't get anything out of Michele, Martha. I'm his favorite aunt. I have my ways."

"Say you ask." Rosa walked back into the kitchen and opened the the tableware drawer, "And he says that it's neither of them. Then what?"

"That's not realistic," Valentina said, "The boy comes to your house day in and day out, tries to win you over with constant flowers and for all we know spends his every waking moment with your children. He's _gotta_ be dating one of them"

"Oh, of course he is." Rosa tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. "But that doesn't mean he will admit it to us. If neither of them has brought it up until now, it's because _they don't want too_. It can't be unintentional. Michele won't say a word."

"Oh, so you _do_ think it's Michele?"

"I think it's Sara," Martha interrupted before Rosa could give her input. "She's _always_ hanging off his shoulder whenever they're in the same room."

"Oh, that's just Sara," Valentina said, dismissively. "She's a touchy girl, she's always arm-in-arm with everybody, regardless of who she's dating."

"Watch it," Rosa said, "Try and make yourself useful." She gave Valentina a tea towel and pushed her towards the sink. "Nona, would you like more wine?"

Their eighty-nine-year-old grandmother, who had been silently knitting some sort of scarf with three different kinds of wool, looked up to her glass and nodded her head. Rosa poured the old woman and herself another glass.

"You know I don't mean anything by it," Valentina shrugged and picked up a ladle from the sink, "But she's a very affectionate girl. It's natural for her. Michele is much more reserved, and you can see him basically glowing when Emil is around."

"He does, but maybe that's because they're very close friends. Michele has never been as close to any of his rinkmates, after all."

"No, he hasn't," Valentina put the dried ladle inside the abandoned strainer, "But that doesn't mean they're not together. I think they'd look sweet as a couple."

"Emil and Sara would also look sweet," Martha insisted, "Is about time Sara finds a good boyfriend, all the ones she's had so far were beneath her." She put the last of the dishes down and surveyed the kitchen with her hands resting on her waist. "Though Michele hasn't had a boyfriend at all as far as we know. Or girlfriend," She said as an afterthought. "He deserves one as well."

"God knows I wish both of them would find someone decent. But we can't push them just cause we think Emil should be the one."

"Who said anything about _pushing_?" Valentina asked smirking. "All i'm saying is that maybe they could do with a little suggestion. Rosa, the water is boiling."

Rosa moved to check the stove, and Valentina put her towel down. She gave her wine glass another sip, pensively, and then refilled her nona's glass again. Martha started to dry the dishes she had washed.

"They're here," she announced, looking through the window above the sink. All women raised their heads, all but nona, who kept her eyes on her needles, hands moving fast and certain, seemingly uncaring for her granddaughters' gossip.

No sooner she had spoken than the three youngsters moved through the door, Sara unnecessarily calling:

"We're home!"

"Sara!" Exclaimed Martha, moving to grab her niece in a hug, hands still slightly wet. "You never call anymore, can't spend any time talking to you old aunt, can you!"

Sara seemed unperturbed. "You know I've been busy, auntie. I call as much as I can." She hugged her aunt back tightly before letting go. "How was your trip? Did you and nona have a good time?"

"Ah, it was fine. We mostly slept all the way," she said with a wave of her hand. "How's training been?"

Michele and Emil trailed after Sara much more quietly, but Emil was smiling broadly as he came to embrace Rosa and offer her a small pot of pink violets with a soft blush. Valentina laughed. "Well isn't that sweet."

"Yes, _it is_ ," Rosa shot her sister a warning look.

"I saw them on the way here, ma'am. Is it okay?"

"They're lovely, dear, thank you. You haven't eaten I hope?" She straightened his shirt and hair as she spoke, smiling broadly at him. He only hesitated shortly before answering in basic Italian.

"I didn't. I'm very hungry!"

Martha and Valentina started laughing, and Rosa shushed them, with a hand gesture. "That's very good dear, lunch will be ready in a minute. Michele!!"

Her son, who had remained quiet until now, came to stand next to Emil in front of his mom with an inquiring expression.

"Take your friend to put his coat away and wash his hands, haven't I taught you anything?" Her voice wasn't stern.

"Yeah, let's go inside," Sara exclaimed, pulling both her brother and her friend by their hands, "We'll be back in a minute!"

The women watched as the three of them moved out of the kitchen towards the back of the house.

"How long is he staying in town?" Asked Martha, stealing Valentina's wine glass distractedly.

"Until the beginning of the next season," Rosa answered, "He's training with the kids for now, but his coach wants him back when they approach the competitions. Pity."

"It's definitely Michele," Valentina whispered, and walked to the living room before she could be scolded.

From her chair at the table, wine glass almost empty, their grandmother spoke so suddenly Rosa almost jumped:

"The three of you are a bunch of fools."

 

* * *

 

"I really think they know about us," Emil spoke in English, a slight nervousness coloring his voice.

"They don't," Michele said at the same time his sister said, "So what?"

The three of them were silent for a moment before Emil spoke again, "Don't you think we should tell them?"

"Nah. Let them guess."


End file.
